Red Cape, Akamanto
by Hikary Cresenti Ravenia
Summary: Setiap sekolah mempunyai berbagai rahasia yang tersimpan. Terutama tentang kemunculan para hantu. Sebuah gosip yang dulunya digunakan hanya untuk menakuti para junior kini terbukti. Mind to RnR. Warning:bloody


**Red Cape Ghost, Akamanto**

**By: Hikary_Cresenti**

**Disclaimer : HxH punya Yoshihiro Togashi**

**Rated :T**

**Warning :OOC, Gaje, Bloody, Mistypo(s)**

**Hope You Enjoyed this!**

**A/n : Sebelummnya saya Hikary Cresenti Ravenia, mohon maaf karena sudah jarang mempublish karya di fandom ini, dan masih belum melanjutkan fic Will You be my girl friend, karena lagi mentok. Tapi akan saya usahakan untuk update secepatnya. Atas perhatian Minna-san, saya ucapkan terimakasih.**

.

.

.

Masing-masing sekolah, mempunyai cerita tersendiri yang selalu tersimpan. Seperti jumlah anak tangga yang pada malam hari berubah-ubah, hantu hanako yang ada di toilet wanita, serta hantu suster UKS yang di yakini mengantarkan pesan kematian, serta hantu-hantu lainnya.

Namun di SMA Tokyo ini, gossip itu sudah beredar luas. Dari para senior kepada juniornya. Sebuah gossip bohongan yang berawal dari keisengan para senior untuk menakuti Juniornya itu untuk uji nyali, kini menjadi kenyataan. Para murid-murid kini di hantui oleh perasaan takut, hawatir dan was-was, seakan-akan mereka dapat diserang kapan saja.

"Hantu?" tanya seorang pria berambut jabrik putih dengan tampang bingung saat menatap teman baiknya yang menceritakan tentang gossip-gosip hantu di sekolahnya ini.

"Iya, Killua. Masa kau tidak tau?" tanya seorang pria berambut hitam, yang merupakan teman baik dari pria berambut jabrik putih tadi.

"Aku pernah dengar, tapi aku tidak percaya," komentar pria berambut putih itu, Killua Zaoldyeck seraya menguap pelan.

"Tapi ini benaran! Masa kau-"

"Ayolah, Gon. Hantu itu hanya untuk anak-anak," ujar Killua memotong perkataan temannya itu.

"Bagaimana kalau hantu itu muncul?" tanya pria berambut hitam itu, Gon Freecs seraya menatap serius temannya ini.

"Dan bagaimana juga kalau dia menangkap kita?" tanya Gon lagi dengan nada serius.

"Hahahahahaha!" Killua hanya tertawa terpingkal-pingkal mendengar perkataan temannya yang memang polos dan lugu ini.

"Gon, dengarkan aku. Mahluk halus tidak bisa menyentuh kita. Begitu juga dengan kita, tidak bisa menyentuh mereka," ujar Killua lagi seraya tersenyum.

"Iya, tapi… tetap saja bagaimana kalau hal itu terjadi?" ujar Gon dengan nada pelan, namun masih bisa di dengar oleh Killua.

"Sudahlah Gon, tenang saja. Tidak ada yang perlu kau hawatirkan. Dan bukankah sudah 2 tahun kan kita bersekolah disini?" kata Killua lagi. Ia tau, sahabatnya pasti masih hawatir dengan rumor tersebut. Tapi, untuk apa mempercayai sebuah rumor yang sedikitpun tidak terbukti kan?

"Kau benar, tapi… " gumam Gon lagi, iris orangenya masih menatap lekat ke lantai, seakan-akan ada jawaban disana. "Bagaimana dengan Neon, yang tiba-tiba menghilang saat keluar main," ujarnya lagi.

"Mungkin saja, dia langsung pulang, sudahlah Gon," ujar Killua lagi.

"Tapi sudah seminggu ia tidak masuk, dan ia juga katanya tidak ada di rumah. Temannya Machi, terahir kali melihatnya masuk ke toilet nomor empat dan setelah itu ia menghilang… " gumam Gon pelan.

Killua hanya diam. Apa yang dikatakan Gon memang benar, tapi tetap saja itu aneh.

' Jangan bilang kalau ia masuk ke dalam dunia air seperti yang dilakukan Rudi Tabuti di chalk zone, tapi itu menggunakan kapur. Nah ini, Air? Nggak mungkin deh. ' batin Killua bergaje ria.

"Tapi aku tetap saja hawatir, Killua. Sangat hawatir," ujar Gon lagi.

"Aku tau, tapi… tenanglah. Aku akan menolongmu, jika hal itu terjadi," ujar Killua seraya menatap sahabatnya dengan senyuman khasnya itu.

"Iya, terimakasih banyak," ujar Gon lagi.

Killua hanya tersenyum, melihat temannya yang sudah terlihat lebih tenang. Sejujurnya, Killua juga hawatir dengan rumor tersebut, namun ia tidak mau mengungkit-ungkit rumor tersebut.

"**GYA!"**

Secara tiba-tiba terdengar teriakan melengking dari arah toilet yang letaknya tidak begitu jauh dari kelas Gon dan Killua.

"Ada apa ya?" ujar Gon.

"Ayo lihat," kata Killua beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

"Iya."

Mereka pun segera keluar dari kelas dan menuju ke Toilet tersebut. Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi mereka untuk sampai. Sesampainya disana, mereka hanya melihat sosok seorang gadis berambut pirang yang dikucir satu, terduduk lemas di depan toilet wanita, seraya menatap horror ke arah pintu toilet dihadapannya itu. Killua dan Gon yang melihatnya segera menghampirinya.

"Bisuke, ada apa?" tanya Gon.

"I-itu… " gumam gadis berambut pirang itu lemah seraya menunjuk ke arah toilet bernomor 4 di hadapannya tersebut sebelum pingsan tak sadarkan diri.

Killua pun membuka pintu toilet tersebut dan matanya terbelalak saat melihat tubuh seorang gadis berambut hijau yang bersimbahkan darah. Terlihat jelas, bekas robekan pada bagian mulutnya, dan pada bagian tubuh yang lain. Jika di perhatikan secara seksama, gadis itu terlihat seperti menggunakan jubah merah, karena darah yang mengalir dari bekas robekan mulutnya membasahi tubuhnya.

"Ada apa Killua?" tanya Gon menatap bingung sahabatnya yang terpaku di depan toilet tersebut.

"Neon… meninggal… " gumam Killua pelan, iris hitamnya tak henti-hentinya menatap mayat di hadapannya itu.

"A-apa… hal itu tidak mungkin, kan?" tanya Gon kaget.

"Tapi itulah kenyataannya," komentar Killua lagi.

"Berarti gossip itu benar ya?" komentar seorang pria berambut coklat.

"Shalnark? Maksudmu apa?" tanya Gon.

"Dia dibunuh oleh… **Akamanto** **(Red cape)**," komentar pria berambut coklat itu lagi, Shalnark.

"Akamanto? Tidak mungkin," bantah Killua, yang tidak percaya dengan rumor hantu tersebut.

"Apa kau tidak lihat, dia terlihat seperti mengenakan mantel merah kan?" ujar Shalnark seraya menunjuk mayat tersebut.

"Kau benar," komentar Gon saat melihat mayat tersebut yang telah bersimbah darah.

"Dan menurut rumor, Akamanto biasa menghantui toilet wanita bernomor empat," sambungnya lagi seraya menatap pintu toilet tersebut.

"Nomor empat?" tanya Killua bingung.

"Benar, nomor empat jika dibaca akan menjadi **Shi**, yang artinya **mati**," ujar Shalnark seraya menjentikkan jarinya.

"Mengerikan… " komentar Gon.

"Ya sudah, pertama-tama kita bereskan Bisuke dulu," ujar Killua seraya menggendong Bisuke yang sudah pingsan itu.

"Ah, iya," ujar Gon seraya mengikuti Killua yang telah mengendong Bisuke yang pingsan itu.

"**Kau beruntung nona… tapi… takkan ku biarkan kau mengungkap identitasku… dan kaulah korban selanjutnya. Permainan indah ini akan dimulai," gumam seseorang yang mengintai dari dalam kegelapan seraya tersenyum, menatap kepergian orang-orang tersebut.**

.

.

.

**TBC**

**Hya gommen baru update, dan gommen juga karena pendek. Masih prologue sih, jadi masih belum begitu terungkap hehe. Dan tentang angka 4 dan Akamanto itu author lihat dari google yang serba tahu dan serba tempe.**

**Bagi yang mau lihat silahkan bongkar di arsip-arsipnya mbah google. **

**Mungkin sekian saja prologue gaje dari author, mind to RnR? Yang mau memberikan kritik dan saran yang membangun author terima**


End file.
